


Fox Spirit

by LadyMarianne123



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarianne123/pseuds/LadyMarianne123
Summary: Peter Caine and the Legacy meet an unusual Chinese spirit - and a deadly one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing together characters from two long ended series - Kung Fu: The Legend Continues and Poltergeist: the Legacy. Just because I could - and I use to like both of them pretty much over anything else.

Derek Rayne, precept of the San Francisco Legacy House, was working late again as he had on so many nights since he had taken over the running of the house from its former leader. The Legacy's work of fighting the forces of evil, hidden behind the reputation of the eccentric Luna foundation, never seemed to end. There were always more dark corners to turn and more angry spirits and demons to banish. There were times when he despaired of ever seeing only the light in life and not its shadows; days when he feared he would end up like his father, hardened and full of anger. And a raging drunk on good days - though he suspected his "Second Sight" might protect him from that little gift of a career in the Legacy. He had chosen this life of battle against the dark forces, had chosen it the day he had seen his father die at the hands of a fallen angel. It had always been his choice, his destiny. Though some days he wasn't so sure the choice had ever been his to make.

"I have no one to blame for my solitude but myself" he thought to himself, rubbing his tired eyes as he pushed his piles of useless, bureaucratic paperwork to one side. "It was my choice to become a part of the Legacy's fight against evil, my choice to take up my father's burden and rid the world of these unholy creatures which plague man. But sometimes I wonder what might have been if I had chosen differently, if I had chosen to turn my back on my father's world and lead a safe, normal life. A life that didn't include ghosts, demons or cursed objects." He sighed as the ringing of the phone cut short his reverie.

"Derek, my friend, I didn't wake you did I?" Li Sung's voice sounded irritatingly chipper, considering the late hour. The soothing sound of wind chimes could be heard in the background, adding their music to the old man's happy voice.

Derek relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice of a friend. He had known Li Sung since he was a boy, growing up as part of the Legacy. The elderly Chinese priest had been a special friend to Winston Rayne, Derek's father, and a member of the organization for many years. Li Sung had been the only one Winston Rayne had been willing to listen to, the only one whose council he had grudgingly accepted. To Derek, he had always been like a favorite uncle, taking the frightened boy under his wing after his father's death and helping him past the nightmares that followed him. Even after the old man had left the Legacy's service he had kept in touch with the man he had helped mentor, giving Derek a shoulder to lean on during some of his more difficult times. "No, I'm still up. What can I do for you, old friend?"

"I have a young man here, Yuan Teng-Hui. His family is new from China, having only just immigrated this year and he tells me of a very disturbing event happening in the place where they have chosen to settle; a town called Sloanville. It sounds like something the Legacy should look into. I would have called the Boston House, since they are the closest to the scene, yet..."

"Yet it's something you want us to see, isn't old friend?" Derek replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Actually, I was hoping you would have time to view the phenomena in person. And perhaps, give this old man a ride to visit long neglected friends?"

Derek laughed, his somber eyes lighting for a moment with amusement. "I knew there must be more to this than just some strange events in a far off town. Who are you wanting to see?"

"A fellow traveler along the road to enlightenment, someone I knew many, many years ago. His name is Lo Si and he is an apothecary in a section of Sloanville known, not surprisingly as Chinatown. Knowing my old friend, he is probably already investigating the events that are transpiring in his city. I hope we can be of some help to him."

"What kind of events are we talking about?" Derek asked, scanning his desk calendar to be sure he had no appointments for a few days.

"Yuan tells me his older brother is showing signs of great illness and age. The family fears he may not live the month." Li Sung's cheerful tone turned somber as he related what little he knew. "And he is not the only one suffering so."

"What is so strange about that?" Derek asked, perplexed. "I'm sure they've experienced great hardships in immigrating to America. It's not surprising that an elderly man might have a hard time adjusting."

"Derek, my friend, the man in question is only twenty-five years old, yet he appears to be sixty, and aging rapidly. The family believes a vindictive ghost oppresses him. And they need help to force it to stop draining the young man's life, and that of others in the family, before he and they succumbs completely."

Derek was silent, thinking of the last oriental spirit they had seen, the ghost of a suicide from the 1800's who had dealt her own brand of justice to those she thought were injuring her people. Her vengeful actions had been an attempt to make right wrongs that had been done to her so very long ago. She had been finally laid to rest when Li Sung had performed a proper Chinese funeral ceremony over the body of the ghost's long dead husband, who had been denied this courtesy years before. The Legacy owed the old man for his help with that case - and for all the assistance he had given in years past. Ferrying him to another state, to investigate what might turn out to be another supernatural entity like the ghost spirit he had already put to rest seemed a little thing to repay. "Very well, I'll make the arrangements. Nick will fly us to Sloanville from here. Can you be on the island by eight?"

"That will be no problem. We shall see you at eight. Thank you for agreeing, Derek. It is most kind." The connection ended abruptly, leaving Derek with a room full of silence and questions.


	2. Welcome to Sloanville

Peter Caine sat staring into space at his desk in the precinct, trying to put a curb on his growing anger. The District Attorney had just seen fit to inform him that the Lopez murder for hire case was to be dropped because his witness, Lopez's common-law wife, had decided not to testify against her husband. He had spent days trying to convince Mrs. Lopez that the police could protect her against her husband's associates, but he hadn't been able, at the end, to convince her that she could live without her spouse's money. So a low life drug dealer was able to buy himself out of a stay in prison and Peter was left at square one again, trying to prove that Lopez had hired two thugs to beat a warehouse owner to death for the crime of discovering their drug smuggling operation. Life just wasn't fair.

"If I were more like my father" Peter thought bitterly "I would probably see things differently. He would think that Lopez's chi was tainted by his evil and would eventually lead to his downfall. But I'm not my father and I'm pissed! How many more people have to die before we can get that scum off the street!"

"Rough day?" Kermit asked, appearing as always out of nowhere. Peter turned, startled, then shrugged in an unconscious imitation of his father.

"Yeah, you could say that" Peter replied bitterly, tossing his pen on the desk. "Lopez got to his wife. She says she can't remember anything about anything. Two days ago she was hot to nail that rat's hide to the wall, now she can't even remember his name, much less his associates. Lopez killed Eric Dunning. He knows it, I know it. But my case just went south so the D.A. says he can't take it to a grand jury. He won't risk it being thrown out." Peter jumped out of his seat, sending the chair spinning back almost over Kermit's feet. He grabbed his jacket from the desk, oblivious to his actions, and started for the door. "Listen, if the Captain looks for me, tell her I'm out trying to roundup another witness for the Lopez case. I've got to get out of here before I hit something or someone."

"Not a problem, Pete." Kermit watched as the agitated detective made his way out of the precinct. "Man, kid" he thought, "You have got to loosen up or you're going to have a stroke." He shook his head, knowing that Peter would cool down eventually but until then there was no point in talking to him about anything, especially not his latest murder case. He sauntered back into his office and went back to work trying to trace the money trail on his own case.

Outside, Peter took a deep breath and jogged over to his car. He gunned the motor and started back towards Chinatown, where Lopez had supposedly met with his hired guns. Scanning the streets, he searched for his snitch, Danny, who he had not seen in days. He had almost given up hope when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure that looked very familiar.

"Lo Si! I thought he and my father would be tending their mushrooms about this time of the day" he thought, remembering the day he had spent with his father. He made a hasty U-turn and searched for a parking place for his car. Usually, he could have parked it in any of a number of open spots, but today it seemed that everyone had decided to visit Chinatown. By the time had found a place, the older man had disappeared from view. Peter looked down the street in disgust, wondering how he could lose one little old man in so short a time. He almost jumped at the feel of a light touch on his arm.

"My son, is there something wrong?" Caine asked looking into his son's angry eyes.

"Where did you... never mind, it's my day to have everyone either sneak up on me or disappear right in front of my eyes." Peter looked down the street then back at his father. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and the Ancient be out saving Chinatown from disaster again?"

"Something is disturbing you, Peter. If you wish to talk..."

"No, it's nothing. Forget it, Pop. It's not that important. So, what are you up to today?" Peter looked down, noticing the bundles his father was carrying. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I am going to assist the Ancient in a blessing for a family who are new to the city. They believe that some evil spirit has followed them from their homeland and wish to have a priest say prayers over their home and family to drive the evil away. Would you like to join us?"

"On second thought - o thanks, Pop. I have enough evil to contend with in the real world. I don't need to add the spirit plain on top of it. Let me know how it turns out, though. Maybe I can get the two of you to exorcise some bad guys I know." Peter started for his car, then turned back to his father. "Listen, I'm sorry for being so sharp. It's been a really bad day. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."

"I understand. You are under much pressure, my son."

"Still no excuse for the sarcasm. Listen, is this blessing going to take long? Maybe I can meet you and Lo Si for an early dinner later?"

"That would be fine, Peter. We can meet at my home, perhaps about five o'clock?"

Peter nodded and turned and started back to his car. "Five it is. See you later, Pop."

Caine watched his child roar off with a heavy heart. He had hoped that Peter's returning memories of the lessons he had learned in the temple would have calmed his agitated spirit. But it hadn't, at least enough. He sighed and started back down the block to his meeting with the Ancient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters - it was written a LONG time ago when I had an even shorter attention span than I do now.


	3. the Legacy arrives

Derek stepped out of the Luna foundation's jet, his graying hair rumpled by the wind. Behind him Nick Boyle, another of the Legacy's members and unofficial bodyguard to its leader scanned the area with the practiced eye of a professional soldier.

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked, turning to help the elderly man behind him. Li Sung waved him off with a smile, but Yuan Teng-Hui accepted his help, clutching the young man's arm tightly. Nick had watched the two men throughout the drive to the airport, noticing how Li Sung's friend seemed to jump at every little noise and fear every shadow. The elderly priest had said that his guest was younger than the afflicted man they were coming to see, yet his hair was already as white as his host's.

Li Sung replied, his unfailing good humor a counterbalance to Derek's somberness. "My friend Lo Si is living with his grand-niece in the heart of the Chinese community. It should be easy to find him. We have only to ask for the Ancient. Imagine, calling himself the Ancient. Why, he is a good three years my junior." He patted the groups leader reassuringly on the arm. "Do not look so troubled, Derek. Everything will be fine, you will see."

"You don't have an address or a phone number? No way to reach this man?" Derek looked at his old friend with a slight frown.

"Derek, you worry too much." Li Sung gathered his guest's bag and started off towards the edge of the tarmac, looking for the car his granddaughter had arranged to be there for them.

Nick looked at his friend with amusement. "Well, this should be interesting. Wonder if Li Sung's friend is as bouncy as he is?" His observation was met with silence. Looking closely, Nick could see that Derek's mind was not occupying the same space as his body.

Watching the two men walk away, Derek was suddenly struck with a premonition. In his mind's eye, he could see Nick and another young, dark-haired man running down a corridor, calling out his name. Behind them was a presence, a presence too shadowy for him to make out a shape. But he knew what it wanted - the living essence of the men in front of it. With a start, Derek realized he was still standing beside the plane, with Nick beside him.

"What did you see?" Nick questioned his hand on his friend's arm.

"I'm not sure. I need to think about it. Let's catch up to the others." Derek shrugged off the younger man's hand and headed towards the Airport's main building.

Nick watched him walk away, frustrated at his leader's inability to communicate. He knew Derek had had premonitions of events since he was a boy. They had never been clear-cut views of the future, just incidents out of time. It had been just such a premonition that had led him as a teenager to follow his father into a copper mine in Mexico to warn him of danger. He had been just a few seconds too late to save his father, but in time to imprison the demon responsible for his death before it could kill again. It had left the young boy and the man he would become scarred and angry with the talent that could tell him when evil was about to strike, but not give him the time to prevent it.

"Come on, man, give yourself a break" Nick thought to himself, as he turned to make preparations for the plane's storage at the airport. "You can't fight all the battles alone. That's what we're here for, what I'm here for. Damn it, I'm the ex-SEAL. Maybe I can't see the things you see, but I can help to keep the dark off you till you can banish it permanently." He signed the paperwork to have the plane refueled then trotted off after his group.


	4. Ghosts - not a good scene.

Caine wound his way through the streets of Chinatown, greeting the many people who knew him. The house he searched for was in a run-down area, just off the main street. Though his demeanor was as serene as ever, his thoughts were troubled. Lo Si had not been able to tell him much about the family they were to visit, only that they were recent immigrants from the Chinese mainland, come to live with a nephew who was a permanent resident of the United States. They had asked for a priest to help them banish a malevolent spirit that had followed them from their homeland, yet they had not said why the spirit had chosen them as its victims. Lo Si had not been able to tell him what to expect from the spirit yet he remembered the stories told by the priests in his old temple, tales of angry ghosts wreaking havoc against those who were unfortunate enough to cross paths with them. In those stories, the spirits struck out in anger at those who had wronged them in life. He wondered if there was more to their story than the family had told them.

"Caine, my friend, over here." Lo Si's bright eyes gleamed as the other priest made his way towards him. He waved a small sheet of paper in his friend's face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I have just received a message from my old friend, Li Sung. He and some friends are journeying here with the brother of Zhou Teng-Hui, whose house we are to bless."

"I am happy for you, master" Caine replied, smiling at his elderly friend's enthusiasm. "Your friend. He is also Shaolin?"

"No, but a good man nonetheless, well versed in the ceremonies of light and darkness. It is good that he has chosen this moment to visit" Lo Si commented, looking back at the family members which had gathered at the doorway of the small frame house. "I fear that we will need all the assistance we can gather to dispel the evil spirit which hangs over this family." The elderly priest motioned an older man to his side. "Kwai Chang Caine, this is Zhou Teng-Hui, the eldest son of this house. It was he who asked for our assistance."

The man in front of Caine looked on the verge of exhaustion. His eyes were red-rimmed and his face lined with care. Yet in those eyes, Caine saw a stubborn determination that troubled him. "Master I am honored to make your acquaintance. My aged father asked that I find a priest to help us in this matter. I had not dared to hope that my family would be worthy of so much attention." The tone of his voice was pleasant yet his eyes shone with a mocking light.

Caine looked at the people in front of him, noticing even the younger members of the house looked aged beyond their years. He could feel a malevolent presence emanating from somewhere in the structure, yet its nature eluded him. He could also feel the fear and distrust from the people in front of him. "How strange!" he thought to himself, "To fear those you have asked for help." He shrugged then started for the door.

A cold wind slammed into him, knocking both he and the Ancient to the ground. A high pitched voice wailed all around them deafening him to the cries of those around him. From the corner of his eye, he could see the older priest struggling to his feet, his slight body being battered by the force of the winds. At the doorway of the house, a form began to take shape in the midst of a whirlwind. It was the form of a woman, dressed in peasant clothing not seen much except in new arrivals from the countryside of China. Her eyes were fire red and blazed with anger and fear. She screeched in a dialect Caine had not heard since his childhood, the words of an angry, frightened soul. Caine closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to call up all the inner strength he could to save his friend from the destructive nature of the phenomena which held them.

"Enough!" Caine's voice commanded, cutting through the keening wails like a knife. "Be gone from us angry spirit!" Suddenly the winds died and the scream died to a whisper. Caine opened his eyes to see one of the younger women helping Lo Si rise from his crouched stance. The other family members all huddled as far away from the door of the house as they could manage and still be on the sidewalk. One man, obviously the patriarch of the family, stood trembling between a young woman and a teenage boy. He clung to their arms, nearly fainting with fear. Their host, Zhou Teng-Hui stood behind his father, his mouth pressed in a thin line, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Master, are you all right?" Caine asked, reaching out to his elderly friend.

"Kwai Chang Caine, there is more to this than we have been told! That spirit was filled with rage, screaming its anger to the four winds! We must know more before we can help this family." Lo Si took his friend's arm and started back down the block.

"What of the blessing for my families home?" the old man asked, timidly.

"We will try again tomorrow. Until then, it would be wise if not all the family slept in the house tonight." Lo Si stared hard into the young man's eyes. "Someone is haunted by an angry ghost and until that ghost is appeased, none will be safe. You have not told us all that you know about this thing which oppresses you. It would be wise if you did." With that, the Ancient started down the road with Caine at his side.


	5. Chinatown

Nick pulled into a parking spot in front of a storefront with a sigh. They had been driving around Chinatown, searching for Li Sung's friend for almost an hour. Being here reminded Nick of the Chinatown area of San Francisco, teeming with people always on the move. They had talked to numerous people but still hadn't found the man they sought. It wasn't that no one knew him, on the contrary; everyone knew the Ancient and was anxious to help his friend locate him. The problem was that everyone had a different idea of where the old man could be found. Derek had finally become exasperated and insisted that they stop.

"We can't go running up and down the streets of Chinatown indefinitely. If we don't find your friend soon we'll have to give up and try again later. I'm sure your Mr. Teng-Hui would like to get home to his family." Derek glanced up at the building in front of him and sighed.

"Derek, you give up too easily. Did not that one man say that my friend's grand niece lived in this building? Surely this is where we will find him." Li Sung smiled happily at his irate friend, ignoring the scowl he received in return. "So much like his father," Li Sung thought to himself, "Always worrying about something."

"Look, I'll run up and leave a message for the man to find us. Then we can get your friend home to his family and check into our hotel room. We'll all feel a whole lot better with a hot bath and a good meal under our belts." Nick jumped from the rented car and started towards the building. In his haste, he didn't notice the young men exiting the structure until he was almost on top of them.

"Hey man, watch where you're going! You almost ran us down!" Tim Chung yelled, pushing the stranger back. Chung was having a bad day. His suppliers had shorted him on the last shipment of dope and now his boss, Lopez, was bringing heat down on them because of his insistence on wasting one of his runners. Now some punk was trying to shove him aside in front of his lackeys.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see you." Nick replied guardedly, his hands out flat, unwilling to back down.

"Yeah, well maybe sorry ain't good enough." With that, Chung lashed out, expecting the man to go down easily to his punch. Instead his intended victim blocked the move and shoved him back into the doorway. Chung whirled around, lashing out with a sidekick that the man ducked easily, causing Chung to fall back on the pavement. He came up with a switchblade in his hand.

"Look man, I don't want to fight. I already said I was sorry, so don't push it." Nick could feel himself falling back into commando mode, bracing himself for the next attack. Behind him, he could hear Derek and the others piling out of the car. "It's cool, Derek. I can handle this." He hoped his precept would take the hint. Derek was a good fighter when pressed but defense was Nick's job and he wasn't about to risk his mentor on a common street brawl.

"Can I play?" a voice asked, from behind him. A dark-haired young man appeared beside him and looked at Chung and his friends with disdain. "Well, if it isn't Tim Chung, Chinatown's favorite pusher. What's the matter, Timmy, can't find any school kids to beat up?"

"Look, Caine, this isn't any of your business." Chung protested, glaring at his companions for support.

"I'm making it my business. Now why don't you just shake hands and make nice, there's a good boy."

Chung shrugged angrily. "Another time, man. Another time." He limped off, his companions in tow.

Nick turned to face his new acquaintance with interest. "Angry bunch of people you have around here."

"They grow on you. So, what was that all about?"

"Hell if I know." Nick replied, watching the punks as they disappeared down the street. "Guess he didn't like me running into him."

"Can't say I have too much sympathy for him. By the way, name's Peter Caine."

Derek ushered his two charges gently up the entrance to the building. "Thank you for your assistance. I'm Derek Rayne and these are my friends, Nick Boyle, Li Sung and Yuan Teng-Hui. We were looking for an old friend of Li Sung's, a man people seem to know as the Ancient?"

"Yeah, he and my dad should be here soon. They're off blessing a house for a new family that just moved into Chinatown. My father, Kwai Chang Caine, is an apothecary here." He looked at Nick speculatively. Nice moves, by the way. "Didn't look like you were going to need much of my help. You into the martial arts?"

"Only those I learned in the military. Our drill instructors made sure we could take care of ourselves."

Derek watched the new player in this little drama closely, wondering why he looked so familiar. Then it struck him. It was the man in his vision, the man he had seen running with Nick from a dark force intent on their lives. Somehow, their paths had crossed. Derek shuddered knowing his vision would soon come to pass.

"Something wrong, Derek?" Nick asked, noticing look of pain on his friend's face.

"No. It's nothing. Come Li Sung, let's leave your friend that message." Derek turned and walked swiftly into the building, Li Sung and his friend at his heels.

Nick watched his precept go with annoyance. "Damn he's stubborn. I guess he'll tell me what's bothering him sometime in this century."

Peter laughed. "I get that from my dad all the time too. Listen, if Chung gives you anymore trouble, just look me up. I'm at the 101st precinct."

Nick raised one eyebrow in surprise. "You're a cop?"

"Yeah, a detective with homicide. Just ask for Caine. They'll know who to... Wait, better ask for Peter Caine. If you ask just for Caine, someone's likely to send you to my dad. He takes in people in trouble all the time." Peter waved goodbye and started down the street, leaving Nick to wonder what it was about the likable young detective that Derek had found so disturbing.


	6. Lo Si

Inside the brownstone, Lo Si's grandniece was happily making tea for her guests, much to Derek's amusement. Li Sung was regaling the young woman with tales of her uncle's exploits as a young man in their village in China. Yuan sat silently in a corner, drinking his tea with trembling hands. Nick stood slouched in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes constantly moving, constantly vigilante. Their little experience outside had left him wary of letting his guard down, even in so peaceful a place as this.

"Your uncle was quite the joker." Li Sung sat back, smiling at his hostess. "Did he ever tell you of the time when he told one of our playmates that their home was haunted, then played the ghost outside of their window so that they would believe him?"

"Do not believe everything this troublesome old man tells you," a voice replied from the doorway. Nick looked up startled as two men entered the open door. One was an elderly oriental, probably about Li Sung's age, the other was probably a little older than Derek. The older man embraced Li Sung happily then turned back to the others. "What he does not say is that he made the sounds to accompany my ghost figure." He turned to his companion with a smile. "Li Sung, may I present my friend Kwai Chang Caine, a priest and apothecary."

Caine smiled and bowed to the other man, replying to the introduction in Chinese. Nick looked him over with interest, trying to find some resemblance between this man and the personable young cop he had just met. "A tough Homicide cop is the son of a peaceful priest? Doesn't seem much like him." Nick thought to himself. "But then, I don't have much in common with my old man either. I hope."

Li Sung made the rest of the introductions, then sat down to finish his rapidly cooling tea. "So, my friend, what can you tell us of this unfortunate families plight?" he asked.

"They are plagued by an angry spirit, a ghost. One whose name I believe they know." Lo Si looked to Caine for assistance.

Caine sat beside his friend with a tired sigh. "We have just come from an attempt to bless the family home. The spirit manifested itself before the family and ourselves and let its displeasure be felt."

Derek's good humor had disappeared at hearing the old man's statement. He looked up at Nick and motioned for him to join him in the hall.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked, once they were out of hearing range of the group.

"I think this visit to Li Sung's friend is turning into a definite investigation for the Legacy. Contact the Boston House and see what they can tell you about this town and specifically about the old man, Lo Si and his friend Caine." Derek stared grimly down the hall, trying to remember the fragments of his vision in greater detail.

"You think they have something to do with this?" Nick questioned skepticism in his voice.

"Things are not always as they seem, Nick. You of all people should know that. And call Alex in San Francisco and see what she can find out through immigration records about this family we're suppose to be here to help."

Nick grimaced, knowing his friend would be livid to discover she had been left behind to do the grunt work again. Alex Moreau was not only a kind and beautiful woman but also a talented researcher who somehow always seemed to get left behind to man the home front when the Legacy's case's started to get interesting. She had never complained to Derek, but Nick had listened to more than his share of her protests. He had to admit she had a point.

"Alex isn't going to like this" He muttered, flipping open his cell phone while his Precept returned to the apartment.


	7. Some secrets told

Nick had been right. Alex was furious to discover she had been left behind again and had let her friend know it in no uncertain terms. By the time Nick returned to the apartment he had gotten an earful of just what Alex Moreau thought of a certain pig-headed, stubborn Precept of their acquaintance. She had also agreed to search for anything she could find on the afflicted family. Nick had also contacted the Boston House, a conversation he could have lived without. Their leader, a older woman with a patrician accent, had not sounded pleased to be relegated to doing background checks for the members of the San Francisco House in general and Derek Rayne in particular. But after a few tense minutes of conversation, she also had agreed to get back to Nick with whatever they found.

"We should escort your friend to his family now" Derek was saying to Li Sung as Nick re-entered the apartment.

"There is no need" Lo Si replied, laying his teacup on the table before him. "Kwai Chang Caine and I will walk him to his families home."

"We wouldn't want to put you to any trouble" Derek protested, glancing back at his young friend.

"It will be no trouble" Caine's soft voice interjected, rising gracefully from his seat. "My son will be expecting to meet us for dinner at my home. The house Yuan's family is occupying is on our way."

"We met your son" Nick commented, leaning against the door. "Nice guy."

The smile on Caine's face warmed the room "Yes, he is. Perhaps you would care to join us for dinner? I am sure that Peter would not mind."

Both Nick and Derek regretfully declined. "We have had a rather long day..." Derek began when his voice trailed off and his gaze became fixed.

"Derek - what's wrong?" Nick asked, moving quickly to his friend's side.

"He has visions," Caine calmly noted, taking the other man's cup from his hand. He passed his hand in front of Derek's face, then gently took him by the wrists. Behind him, Lo Si quickly began to mix herbs into a steaming cup of tea for the man when he returned from his waking dream.

Derek started out of his reverie, his vision still ringing inside his head. "What happened?" he asked hesitantly, noticing that the apothecary was now sitting in front of him.

"What did you see in your vision?" Caine asked, taking notice of the man's still racing pulse. Lo Si stood behind him, watching his visitor closely.

"Nothing. It was nothing" Derek protested, starting to rise from his seat. Caine pushed him back with a surprising mix of strength and gentleness.

"By denying your vision, you deny yourself," he stated, taking the drink which Lo Si offered him and placing it in Derek's hands. "It may be that it will tell us something of what we face in cleansing this house and this family of evil."

Derek looked down at the noxious potion in his hand dubiously. He had experienced these visions all his life, yet there had been few people in that time who had accepted what he saw as real quite as willingly as this man did. "I saw Nick and your son Peter. They were running from something. Something that wanted to take their life force, their essence. I couldn't see it, yet for some reason I felt that it was a female form they were running from."

"The ghost we experience at the home of Yuan's family was also female." Caine turned to the quiet and frightened man who sat with Li Sung. "You and your family know this creature's name and why it haunts you. You must tell us before this man's vision of danger comes to pass. Before she claims all your family for her rage."

Yuan moaned softly, rocking back and forth in terror. "She is Jade Flower. My elder brother's first wife. We thought her human but she was not. My grandmother said she was a Fox Spirit when he first brought her into the house, a demon bent on devouring his life energy. But he would not believe, until the day he found her with a serving man in his own bed. That man had been young when the day began, but when my brother next saw him he had aged greatly. That day my brother killed her and buried her body beside the river which flowed through our farm. He said no words of binding, no ceremony to dispel her spirit, only killing the human body she wore. We were already packed to leave for the United States. He thought no one would know. But she followed us. Her angry spirit followed us from China, stealing the life energy from all the family, not just my brother. Now we are doomed because of her."

"A Fox Spirit?" Nick commented, looking back at Li Sung. "This doesn't sound like the ghost we set at peace in San Francisco."

"It is not the same" the elderly man replied, calmly taking another drink from his cup. "That was an angry ghost, seeking vengeance for the wrongs done to her. Fox spirits have never been human, though they attempt to mimic the human form. Most are harmless, though some, like this one, seek out humans for the express purpose of stealing their life essence. That this man's brother killed the human form she inhabited concerns me. She is now only a spirit, which must be not appeased but driven from the house and family."

"Yes" Lo Si agreed solemnly. "We must prepare to fight this creature before it destroys all the members of this unlucky family. Come, Kwai Chang Caine, the items we will need can be found in your home." Both apothecaries moved solemnly towards the door, Yuan following reluctantly behind them with Li Sung.

"Li Sung, what can we do to help?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Nothing yet" Caine answered, herding his elderly companions out the door ahead of him. "Come to my home tonight. It may be that we will know more of what must be done then." The door closed softly behind them, leaving the Legacy members alone in the apartment.

"Derek, do you have any idea where this guy lives?" Nick asked, a rueful smile on his handsome face. "I mean, I could find his son through the Precinct he works at but..."

"I'm sure that Lo Si's grand-niece can tell us" Derek replied absently, gathering up his coat to leave. "You go and find Caine's son, see what he can tell you about this family. I will catch up with Li Sung and his friends and make an assessment of the dangers we will be facing tonight."

"Whatever you say, boss. I'll leave the car with you. The police station can't be that far away and if it is, well, I'll just catch a cab" Nick replied, leaving his mentor behind to catch up with his new acquaintance.

Derek watched his young associate leave with trepidation. His visions had not told him what the outcome of the meeting between Nick, Peter Caine and the spirit would be. He could only hope that he and the elder Caine could keep the young men away from the center of the storm until they could quiet the angry specter. With a sigh, he turned to talk to the Ancient's family, gathering information on how to get around in this strange city.


	8. Someone from the past

It took Nick only a few minutes to get directions from a shopkeeper on how to find the 101st precinct. Once there, it was another little while before he could get anyone’s attention so that he could ask about Peter Caine. He had about given up when a tall man with dark glasses walked past him towards the back offices. “Hey, excuse me. I need to talk to someone.”

Kermit turned and looked through the dark green lenses at the person who had accosted him. What he saw was a young, muscularly built man with the beginnings of a beard. His eyes had the look the ex-mercenary remembered from his time in the field, that “thousand yard stare” of a professional soldier. “Who are you looking for?” he asked, warily.

“Guy by the name of Peter Caine. He said he was a detective here.” Nick gave the man in front of him a quick once-over, noticing the examination he had been given. There was something familiar about this man, but for the life of him, the ex-SEAL couldn’t quite place him.

“Is he expecting you?” Kermit asked, blocking the doorway to the detective’s offices.

“Not exactly. His dad invited a friend of mine and I to dinner at his place so I figured I’d just hook up with Peter here and we’d go together.” The longer he looked at him, the more certain Nick was that he had seen this strange man before, sometime when he was still in the Navy doing covert operations with his SEAL team. But the memory stubbornly refused to surface.

“Back here.” Kermit replied, motioning the young man to proceed him, his instincts telling him that the person with him was no threat. Even so, he kept out of arms reach of the stranger, just in case he made a move the mercenary didn’t like.

“Listen, have we ever met before?” Nick asked, walking into an area behind the main desk. All around him were detectives at their desks, talking to people or working on paper work.

“Doubt it.” Kermit said, pointing towards the back of the room. “There’s Peter.”

Peter looked up to see Kermit ushering the young man he had met earlier that afternoon into the area. “Hi, didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Nick Boyle, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, we caught up with Li Sung’s friend and met your father. He invited us to join you all for dinner tonight, so I gave the car to my friend Derek and figured I’d catch up with you.” Nick watched his former guide walk into his office and close the door firmly behind him. “Damn, I wish I could remember where I know that guy from.”

“You know Kermit?” Peter asked, surprised, wondering what kind of trouble this man and his friends were involved with that his father had taken them in.

“Yeah, but I can’t quite remember from where. I think it was when I was in the service but…” Suddenly Nick’s face clouded as the memory he had been trying to pin down finally coalesced. “Wait a minute, he’s that merc Richter tried to kill on my last mission!”

“Who’s Richter?” Peter asked, confused.

“My ex-commanding officer. He turned on the unit and set us up to be killed by a drug cartel a few years back. It was my last mission with my SEAL team. There was a merc who met us at the landing field, Richter said he was on the cartel’s payroll and tried to blow him away. He disappeared into the jungle and I guess I figured that we had gotten him. Guess I figured wrong.”

“I’ll say.” Peter replied, looking at the closed door behind him. “Kermit’s not the type to take money from drug runners.”

“Figured that much. Richter was the turncoat. I guess this guy was just trying to warn us off. Too bad. Maybe if he had, the rest of my unit wouldn’t have gotten wasted in some hell hole of a South American country.” Nick took a deep breath, willing the unpleasant memories of that final battle back to their closet in his mind. “Anyway, when do you get off? I thought you and I could talk before we meet the others at your dad’s place.”

“Yeah, you can tell me what kind of trouble you and your friends are in that requires my dad’s help.” Peter shuffled the folders on his desk, putting the Lopez file on the top of the pile. Nick glanced at it briefly, seeing a familiar name. 

“Tim Chung? Isn’t that the name of the guy who was hassling us this afternoon?”

“He’s a foot soldier for a guy I’m investigating. He’ll keep. It’s not like this case is going anywhere soon. Tell me about you and your friends.” The two young men left the precinct house deep in conversation, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from behind dark shades.


	9. Getting to know one another

Peter and Nick started off for Peter’s apartment to allow the homicide detective a chance to clean up and relax before the night’s activities. The two men talked during the drive, or more precisely, Peter talked and Nick listened. By the time they arrived at his apartment, Nick had heard enough about Peter’s life as a cop and as the son of a Shaolin priest to convince him that he liked this gregarious young man.

“So, what does your dad do?” Peter asked, pushing the door aside to let his companion in.

“He’s dead.” Nick replied shortly, walking in and dropping himself into a chair.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not. My dad wasn’t much to be thankful for. Only thing we ever had in common was …”

“Was what?” Peter asked, searching his bedroom for a clean T-shirt.

“Nothing. Never mind.” 

“What did you say you did in San Francisco?” 

“Work for the Luna Foundation, a non-profit organization started by Derek’s dad.” 

“Sounds like fun. Kind of different from being in the Navy isn’t it?”

“Change is good for you.” A beeping sound alerted Nick to a message coming in on his cell phone. Peter rose and went into his bedroom in search of another jacket, allowing the other man some privacy for his conversation. “Yeah, it’s Nick. What’s up?”

“Nick, it’s Alex.” A decidedly feminine voice replied. “Listen, I just finished up a conversation with a friend of mine at Immigration. He’s going to do some asking around, see if he can find any record of when Yuan’s family arrived in the United States. I also contacted the Singapore House and they are researching ways to dispel the Fox Spirit once you face it.”

“Great. Now let’s see if the Boston House comes up with anything on the Caine family.”

“Actually,” Alex replied, her voice hesitant over the phone, “I’ve done a little research on that between phone calls. The Legacy database has a record of a Shaolin priest by the name of Kwai Chang Caine in the 1860’s who crossed paths with some of our investigators. Seems he escaped from China after a rather unfortunate incident where he killed the nephew of the Emperor. Or something like that. Despite that, the investigator’s descriptions of him are flattering to say the least. Seems he may have had the Sight, like Derek does.”

“Who’s that?” Peter asked, padding softly out of his bedroom, a somber look on his face. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but when he heard his family’s name, he had become curious about the other man’s interest.

“Friend of mine in San Francisco.” Nick replied, debating his next move. He could see the questions in the detective’s eyes, but was hesitant to try to answer them. He thought to himself, He looked down at the cell-phone in his hand grimly. “Listen, let me finish with Alex and then I think we’d better talk about a few things.” He quickly filled his partner in on where he was and with whom, then signed off. “Okay, I guess you’ve got some questions for me.”

“A few. Like why are you asking someone in San Francisco or Boston about my family? Like what kind of trouble you and your friends are in and whether it’s going to put my father in danger? A few questions like that.”

Nick thought over his answers carefully, then threw caution to the wind. “Derek and I belong to an organization called the Legacy. We investigate paranormal occurrences worldwide. We also try providing a line of defense between the regular population and the creatures whose lives revolve around evil. Most of what we investigate we find to have logical causes, like reflections of a statue in a church steeple bounced at a crazy angle being the cause of sightings of the Virgin Mary. But there are a few things, like this haunting of Yuan’s family, which may in fact be caused by dark forces. That’s why we are here.”

Peter stared unblinking at the young man on his sofa for a few moments. “You know, if you had said that to me a year ago, I would have had you locked up. But I’ve seen some pretty crazy things with my dad that make me think differently. So why did you have my family investigated?”

“Derek likes to know what all the variables are in a case, who we can trust and who’s likely to be a liability. Alex says there was a Kwai Chang Caine listed in our database from the end of the 19th century. Any relation of yours?”

“Probably my great-grandfather. He was a Shaolin priest who wandered the American west about that time period.” Peter neglected to mention the reason for his ancestor’s wanderings. “So what kind of supernatural happenings are occurring at this family’s home?”

“Yuan thinks his family is being stalked by an angry Fox Spirit. Derek, Li Sung and your father and his friend seem to agree. And before you ask, I can’t explain what a Fox Spirit is except that it was never really human. Your dad or his friend Lo Si could probably tell you more about the phenomena than I can.”

“What do they propose we do about it?”

“Hell if I know.” Nick replied honestly, a grin on his face. “One thing I do know, I’m leaving the gun in the car. Last time I tried to shoot a demon, I nearly got nailed by the ricochet.”

The two men shared a moment of laughter before they proceeded back out to Peter’s car and continued to their appointment. Neither noticed the dark green car that slipped into traffic behind them, following at a distance.


	10. Kermit has concerns

Kermit kept as far back as he could, keeping Peter’s car in sight while staying as invisible as possible. It had taken him a few minutes to figure out where he had seen the stranger asking for his young friend before, a few minutes that had spanned a lifetime. he thought to himself as he followed the two young men through the streets of Chinatown. He remembered that moment in the jungle, a few years back when he had agreed to help a friend in the DEA get back his captured partner. Blaisdell had been concerned when Kermit had told him where he was going.  
\--

“I thought we agreed that once you came to work for me, neither of us would go back to “the life” again.” Paul had asked, concern written in his deep-set eyes.

“Look, it’s not like I’m taking up the mercenary life again on a permanent basis. It’s just for this one job. And besides, Captain, it’s not like you haven’t done the same since you came out of the field.”

“While we’re on that subject, just how long has it been since either of us has been in the field?” Paul had asked, frowning at Kermit’s attempt to deflect his worry.

“Not long enough.” Kermit had agreed, determined not to be dissuaded. “But I owe the guy my life. And besides, turns out there is a SEAL team going in on a related mission about the same time. We’ll use their recon information to get us in and their expertise to cover us getting out.”  
\---  
He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. When Richter had turned on him, ordering the SEAL team to fire, calling him a soldier for the Cartel, Kermit knew that the rumors he had heard going in country were true. One of the team had been bought by the Cartel. It was just his bad luck that it was the team leader. He had dived into the brush and disappeared, hoping to make it back to a safe house and warn his own people about the turn of events before things got too messy. Unfortunately, the situation had gone from bad to worse. He learned later that the entire squad had been wiped out by the Cartel on the orders of the turncoat Richter. All the men had died except one. And now, years later, that one man had come asking for Peter.

“What have you got yourself into, kid?” Kermit asked himself, watching as Peter found a parking space close to his father’s apartment. 

Peter slid into the only available parking spot near his father’s building, congratulating himself mentally for finding it. “My dad has some rooms on the top floor of this old brownstone.” He told Nick, jumping out of the car. “His Kung Fu studio is on the ground floor. He and the Ancient work with their herbs and medicines from here.”

Nick also jumped out of the car, looking up and down the street. His hunter’s instincts had told him that someone was following him, that they had been following them since Peter’s apartment. But nothing in the street looked that out of place. Just the usual group of local people and tourists in big cars cruising through the exotic Chinatown streets. The only thing it lacked to be a replica of San Francisco was the smell of sea air. “Let’s get inside. Derek and the other’s have probably beat us here.”

“Nope, here they come now.” Peter responded, looking down the street. 

Caine, Lo Si and Li Sung walked slowly up to the brownstone, deep in conversation. Caine was the first to notice the two young men standing beside the car. “Peter, bring your friend inside. We have much we must discuss before tonight.”

“Where’s Derek?” Nick asked, a worried frown on his face.

“I do not know.” Caine responded, herding his elderly friends inside. “He did not join us when we returned Yuan to his family.”

“Is the family at their house?” Peter asked, noticing the concern growing in Nick’s eyes.

“No, only the elder brother has remained in the house. The rest have taken refuge with friends and neighbors. Lo Si believes that since he is the main object of the spirit’s anger, the rest will be safe as long as they are apart from him. Perhaps your friend has gone to talk to him in private.”

“Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have left him alone. Derek has a martyr complex a mile long. He’ll get himself killed trying to figure this problem out on his own.” Nick’s agitation was growing by the minute. “It’s just like Derek to walk into danger without backup, almost like he’s daring the forces of darkness to attack him.”

“Pop, Nick and I will go the house and see if we can locate his friend. You, Lo Si and your other friend meet us there as soon as you’ve got what you need to take care of this … whatever it is.” Peter started back to his car only to be stopped by his father’s firm grip.

“It would be best my son if one or both of you stayed here, out of danger.”

“Why?” Peter retorted, a stubborn gleam in his eyes.

“Because Derek had a vision of you and me running from something that wanted our life force.” Nick replied, his eyes on the older man. “Your father must think that if we stay away from the house, Derek’s vision can’t come true.”

“Your friend must also have thought this if he chose to face the danger alone. The Ancient, Li Sung and I will try to find the right rituals to send the dark spirit back to the land of shades. You and Peter must remain here, where it’s malevolence can not find you. Only in this way can your friends vision be circumvented.” Caine stood his ground, his grip firmly on his son’s arm.

Nick looked from the young cop to his father. he thought, wondering what his next move would be. 

The Ancient chose that moment to step from the brownstone, a bundle of herbs and candles in his hands. “Kwai Chang Caine, we have no time to lose. We must find a way to confront this demon and defeat it before it kills not only the man who destroyed its human form but all his family as well. Peter, you and your friend will not be safe so long as you are together. The vision was specific that the spirit was chasing both of you, not just one.”

“Guess I can go looking for Derek while you and your dad try to come up with a solution to our mutual problem.” Nick responded hesitantly. “Only problem is, where am I going to find a guide to get me around Chinatown.”

“Not a problem.” A cold voice replied. Kermit stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway, his dark glasses firmly in place and a grim expression on his face. “I’ll be glad to play guide. It’ll give us a chance to get re-acquainted.”


	11. Misconceptions

“What’s going on here Kermit?” Peter asked, shaking free of his father’s grip.

“Why don’t you ask your new friend?” the ex-mercenary replied, watching the other man closely.

“What’s your major malfunction?” Nick asked, annoyed by the man’s tone. 

“How is it that the only survivor of a raid on a drug cartel’s center of operation suddenly shows up in Sloanville, right about the time Peter here is investigating a drug lord for murder? Interesting coincidence, don’t you think?” Kermit moved to stand beside the elder Caine, keeping himself between Nick and the priest. “I heard one of that unit sold out to the Cartel. Makes sense he’d be the only one survive, don’t you think?”

Nick took a deep breath and fought for control of his growing anger. “Look, my friends and I are here only because Li Sung asked Derek to come with him and Derek asked me. I don’t know anything about a drug lord or a murder case. All I do know is that my friend is out there alone, maybe in trouble and I’m wasting my time here defending myself to a man who takes money to kill people!”

“Enough!” Caine exclaimed, moving swiftly between the two angry men. “There can be no point to this battle.”

“Nick, how did you manage to be the survivor of that raid?” Peter asked, watching Kermit closely. It didn’t take Shaolin training to see that Nick was on the verge of losing the tight control he obviously had on his temper. Kermit, however, was as unreadable as ever.

“I was on point and got too far ahead of the detail. By the time I heard the gunfire and got back to them, it was too late. There wasn’t anything I could do. It wasn’t until later that I found out that my team leader had sold us out.”

“Where is this guy now?” Peter pressed the issue, knowing instinctively that only the truth would keep these two warriors from each other’s throats. “Kermit, back off just a minute and listen. Trust me, man. It’s not what you think.” He knew that Kermit was only being protective of his old friend’s foster son. Peter recognized Nick’s emotional response as well. The ex-SEAL was reacting in much the same manner as he would have to the implication of wrongdoing. 

“Richter is dead.” Nick replied flatly, the emotion gone from his voice. “I killed him myself when I tracked him to Washington State a while back. He’d gone nuts and was killing off religious leaders in order to herald a new order for some spider god he had made up while in the jungle. Tried to get me to join back up with him but … I did the job on him I should have done years ago. You don’t believe me, check with the state police. They’ll verify my story.”

Lo Si moved to join the group, anxiety written on his elderly face. “This quarrel can serve no purpose now. We must find a way to send the Fox Spirit back to the darkness before it absorbs the life forces of all the family members and this house is wiped from the face of the Earth forever.”

The ringing of Nick’s cell phone broke through the tense standoff, temporarily distracting the ex-soldier from his quarrel. “Yeah? Alex, what else did you find?”

Alex’s voice was tense with worry as she answered. “Nick, there’s a problem with Zhou Teng-Hui. According to my contact in Immigration, he and his brother Yuan came over before the rest of the family and applied as legal immigrants. One of their nephews was already here and was a citizen so that should have made their case easier. My friend says their case is still pending. ”

“Why? What’s the problem with their case?” Nick replied, watching Kermit warily.

“Well, according to my friend, every city they’ve been in, someone has died. Each case was the same, with the victims showing signs of exhaustion and premature aging. No other cause of death has been determined in any of these cases. It’s as though the life force has been sucked out of them. Several of the deceased were members of the family who had come from China with the brother; but it was not just family members who were dying. People who have no connection to the family have turned up dead.”

“Why would the Fox Spirit attack strangers when her quarrel is with Zhou Teng-Hui, the man who murdered her?” Nick mused, locking eyes with the elderly priest. “Listen, Alex, I’ll get back to you later. I think I may know someone here that can give me a clue as to why these things are happening.”

“Do you want me to join you?” Alex asked hopefully.

“No, it’s better if we don’t put too many members of the house in the line of fire. I’ll get back to you later.” Nick clicked off his phone, mentally making a note to himself to make this up to his partner at a later date. “Lo Si, my friend says that the Fox Spirit…”

“Yes, I heard.” Lo Si replied, concern written on his elderly face. “My ears are quite good for an old man. If what your friend says is accurate, than we have a larger problem than just this angry spirit.”

“Okay, I’ll admit it. I’m lost here. Why are the murder of strangers by this ghost worse than her murder of an entire family.” Peter asked, puzzled.

“She is not a ghost, Peter.” Caine replied, his soft voice tinged with concern. “She is a supernatural creature who uses the life essence of any man she mates with to achieve her ultimate goal.”

“Which is?” Peter asked, dreading the answer.

“To become truly human, my son. It may be that she had almost achieved that goal when her human form was murdered. Now, all that is left is the essence of her anger and her revenge.”

“Look, can we have a lesson on Chinese demons later?” Nick interjected angrily. “Derek is out there by himself, with no backup. I’ve got to find him before he gets in too deep.” He turned suddenly, planting himself firmly in front of Kermit. “Look, you don’t trust me and frankly I don’t trust you. But none of that matters a hell of a lot right now. We’ve got people in trouble here and if we work together, we just might keep from losing them to the darkness. So, what’ll it be? Truce or war? You’re choice. You going to tell me how to get around here or not?”

Kermit looked into the younger man’s hazel eyes, seeing the fierce soldier’s spirit looking back at him. He also could see the young man’s concern for his mentor, a concern he had seen in Peter’s eyes on more than one occasion. “Okay kid. I guess it’s you and me, at least for now. Don’t make me regret this. So where the Hell am I taking you?”

Caine quietly repeated the family’s address. Kermit nodded his thanks then turned abruptly and started down the street with Nick at his heels. 

Peter looked at his father with an attempt at a smile. “Sure I shouldn’t go with them? Looks like they might need a referee.”

“They’re quarrel is one of misconception brought on by half-truths.” Lo Si replied, heading back into the brownstone. “The truth will set them free of their anger and give them some measure of peace.”

“Oh yeah.” Peter replied, taking up the rear as the group moved indoors.


	12. Derek checks things out

Derek stood in front of the dilapidated house that Zhou Teng-Hui’s family was diligently trying to repair. He had left the team’s rented car several blocks down the street, preferring to approach the residence on foot. Li Sung had taught him many years ago to view a possible supernatural situation from as many angles as possible, not focusing narrowly on just the events themselves. The garden was small and overgrown, weeds choking off the few flowers that were foolish enough to try to grow. Several younger members of the family were trying to pull up the offending vegetation with minimal success. He thought to himself, waiting for the inevitable surge of his Sight to give him a clue to how he should proceed. He barely noticed the young oriental woman who walked past him until she turned and frowned back at him.

“Is there something I can do for you?” she asked, her voice quizzical.

“No, I was just walking past and stopped to look around.” He replied, mentally cringing at how false his words sounded. He looked up into her eyes, surprised to find they were grass green. Her dark hair was pulled up into a braid, falling almost to her waist. There was an air of both mystery and familiarity about her, a feeling he couldn’t quite place. 

“This isn’t a good neighborhood to get lost in.” the woman looked back at the family still struggling with their yard work. “Urban renewal is a nice thought, but it’s hard to renew anything when things get so out of hand.” She frowned at the weeds growing furiously along the sidewalk. “I swear these things come back during the night. No matter how much they’re pulled, mowed or poisoned, they just seem to spring right back.”

“Eventually, the gardener wins his battle.” Derek commented, his eyes drifting towards a car pulling up to the house.

“Maybe.” She agreed, turning to walk away, “But it’s possible for the gardener to win the battle and the weeds to still win the war.” She turned back slightly as Derek’s cell-phone started to ring. “Someone wants you.” she commented then walked away, her long braid swinging behind her as she moved. 

Derek turned away and fished the item out of his car. “Yes?” he answered, turning back to where he seen the woman walking. To his amazement, there was no one else on the street except himself. The strange young woman to whom he had just been speaking had disappeared.


	13. Finding Derek

“Derek? Where are you?” Nick asked into his cell-phone, watching the crowded streets of Chinatown flash by. Kermit expertly maneuvered through the crowds, managing to avoid the multitude of people who seemed to have nothing better to do stand where he was driving.

“I’m looking at the home Yuan’s family has purchased.” Derek’s voice sounded distracted, as though he had been caught off-guard by the question.

“Don’t move. I’m on my way.” Nick slammed the receiver shut and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“Problem?” Kermit asked warily. 

“Nothing handcuffing my friend to the car door wouldn’t solve.” Nick replied tensely. “Guys got a real death wish. Sometimes…”

“Sometimes you just feel like handing him the gun and telling him to get on with it?”

Nick glanced at the mercenary in surprise. “Well, either that or beating some sense into his stubborn head.”

“Your friend sounds a lot like Peter. That guy can get into trouble like no one I’ve ever known.” Kermit spotted a parking space on the crowded residential street and slid his car into it. He glanced at the younger man seated beside him and shrugged. “Listen, about what happened back at Caine’s…”

“Skip it, man. It was a bad time and left us both with even worse memories. Better to just let it go.”

Kermit smiled thinly then slid out of the car, pointing down the street. “The address Caine gave me is down there. Is that your friend?”

Nick glanced down the street and spotted Derek’s tall figure standing in the middle of the sidewalk. “That’s him.” He threw open the cars door and barreled down the street towards his friend. “Derek!”

The Precept gave his associate a confused look. “Did you see a young oriental woman walking down the street?”

“Yeah, lots of them. Which one did you have in mind?” Kermit asked sarcastically.

Nick threw the ex-mercenary a cautionary look. “Who was she?”

“I don’t know for certain, but I think I may have just had a conversation with our Fox Spirit.” Derek looked again in the direction he had last seen the woman, trying to find some spot where she could have legitimately been lost from his sight. There wasn’t one.

“She say anything about why she was doing what she was doing?” Nick asked, curiously.

“She didn’t say much of anything. At least, nothing that would be useful to us. Come on, we need to speak to that family.” Derek turned and started back towards the house.

Kermit grabbed the older man by the arm and held him in place. “Not a good idea, friend. These people aren’t likely to give you the time of day. You and your buddy here are strangers. Worse yet, you're strangers asking about spirits and ghosts. Trust me, you won’t get any answers here.”

“Maybe Peter and his father can talk to them, get them to open up.” Nick chimed in, moving to position himself between Kermit and Derek. “Besides, there’s something Alex found out that you need to hear.” He quickly filled his Precept in on the information found by their associate. “Why would the Fox Spirit attack strangers if her quarrel is with this particular family?”

“Sounds more like your dealing with two different perps.” Kermit mused. 

“Two different attackers, each with their own motivation but with similar styles of attack?” Nick looked at Kermit doubtfully.

“No, he may be right.” Derek interjected. “One spirit may be attracted by the other’s vendetta and uses its attacks on the family to cover its own killings.”

“Or maybe someone in that family isn’t as innocent as they’re all making out.” Nick commented, gently pushing his friend back towards his car. “Look, I think we need to get back to Li Sung and see what he has found out. I don’t like standing out here in the middle of the street with one or more hostiles on the loose. It’s too exposed.”

“I’m with him.” Kermit replied, moving quickly towards his own vehicle. “Let’s beat a strategic retreat until we can get more intelligence on this case. Then we can move in.”

“Let’s get back to Caine’s. Kermit, you’re on point.” Nick called out, fishing the keys to the car out of Derek’s pocket. He ignored the exasperated look his friend threw him and jumped into their rented vehicle, waiting only long enough for the older man to get seated before he revved the engine and roared off, Kermit’s green car close behind. None of them saw the elegant figure of a young, oriental woman standing beside a tree, watching them race off. She cast a speculative glance back towards the house then smiled slyly and started down the street in the direction of Caine’s dojo.


	14. Bonding - and meeting a certain Fox Spirit

Derek and Nick allowed Kermit to take the lead, following him to Caine’s simple brownstone. On the way, Nick filled Derek in on his new acquaintance, Kermit, and on what Alex had discovered about the Caine family. “Seems Peter’s great-grandfather got himself in bad with the Powers-that-Be in China around the end of our Civil War period. He came here and wandered around the southwest for a while before finally settling down.”

“Why would the Legacy have any record of a simple priest?” Derek asked, somberly.

“She’s still checking on that,” Nick admitted, pulling into an alley and stopping. “Looks like we’re here.” The two men followed the quiet ex-mercenary into the building. 

“Nice place,” Nick commented, dryly. 

“Hey, at least it’s got indoor plumbing,” Kermit quipped, not bothering to remove his dark glasses. “It’s got to be better than some of the places we’ve been in.”

“Probably,” Nick admitted with a chuckle. “I guess we’ve both seen some pretty ugly scenes in our time.”

“Oh yeah,” Kermit drawled, motioning them to precede him.

Inside they found the two old men and Caine anxiously discussing the rites needed to dismiss an angry ghost. “What I used for the spirit in San Francisco will not work here. She was a tormented ghost, in need of our help to move on to her next cycle of life. This spirit’s anger is due more to its frustration than its pain.” Li Sung looked up as the three men entered the room and beckoned to Derek. “Ah good! I see Nick found you before the Fox Spirit did!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” an amused voice replied from the other end of the room. A young woman, the same one that Derek had spoken to only a short time before, walked in through the balcony doors. Her eyes were bright with mischief as she sauntered past the astonished men, running her long nails along a polished workbench. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that foxes have good hearing? I heard you mention going back to Caine’s place, so I thought I’d come and see what fun I could find here.”

“Be gone spirit,” Li Sung demanded, lighting incense sticks and thrusting them into a jar. “You have no power here.”

“You would be amazed the power I have,” The girl replied, sweeping the jar off the table with wave of her hand. It flew across the room and shattered, scattering fragrant ash along the wall.

“Okay, we know you’re angry. Hell, I’d be pissed too if someone murdered me!” Nick slowly began to circle the woman, keeping Derek behind him. “But that’s no reason to take it out on the whole family.”

“Let me guess. They’ve told you I’m killing them all slowly because I’m an angry, dead spirit.” She snorted, grimacing in annoyance. “Well, I may be draining the family of its life, but I’m no killer. At least, not this time.”

“So it’s not you who’s killing the family members and those other people?” Peter stepped from his father’s practice room, his gun drawn. 

Nick sighed and waved the weapon down. “Remember what I said about ricochet? Take it from me, shooting a ghost is more of a pain than it’s worth.”

“Your friend is right.” The woman laughed. “But I won’t hold it against you. You’re a pretty thing, maybe I should give you a kiss.” She moved slowly towards the young detective, an innocent look on her face. 

Peter stepped back, his gun still aimed for her chest. “Thanks but no thanks. I’d like to grow old gracefully, not in the next five minutes.”

She stopped her approach and laughed. “Pity. We might have had such fun – at least for a while.”

Nick glanced at Peter than stepped back as well. “If you’re not the one killing those victims we’ve identified, then who is?”

Suddenly a wind blew open the balcony doors and a high-pitched wailing filled the room. The figure of a peasant woman appeared floating just inside the doorway, wailing her pain and anger for the entire world to hear. The first woman dashed for the front door, followed by Nick and Peter.

“Nick, no! Let her go!” Derek yelled, as the wailing spirit also flowed out the entrance, following the two young men. 

“Your vision!” Caine gasped. “We must stop her before she reaches Peter and your friend!”


	15. A vision not quite what it seemed

The young woman they had followed out the door had disappeared, leaving them to chase a shadow. Nick and Peter ran towards the end of the corridor, never seeming to get any closer than a few feet. “Whoa! Something’s not right here!” Nick gasped, stopping his pursuit. “We should be half-way to San Francisco by now. Is this hall getting longer?”

“Peter!” Cain’s voice echoed eerily down the length of the distorted hallway. “Where are you?”

“Okay, now I know we’re not in Kansas any more,” Nick replied. He looked down the length of the hall, fighting a feeling of disorientation as the walls seemed to lengthen and the floors disappeared in a rising cloud of fog.

Peter stopped as well, confusion in his hazel eyes. “It feels like were stuck on a treadmill and can’t get off.”

“You are,” a woman’s voice called from the far end of the hall. Both men looked back the way they had come and saw the younger woman they had just been chasing standing in an ever growing cloud of smoke. “This is a path between life and death. One wrong step and you both will be lost forever.”

“Just once I’d like to be on a case that is all smoke and mirrors,” Nick groused, looking back. “I guess we flip a coin on this one. Heads we go back the way we came, tails we keep after the second woman.”

Peter looked back too, seeing that the peasant figure had somehow gotten behind them and stopped at the far end of the corridor. She was watching them both with hunger in her eyes. “Your friend had a vision about an entity chasing us, trying to absorb our life energy. From where I’m sitting, we’re pretty much stuck between two of them. Which one do we take a chance with?”

The older figure shrieked again and started back in their direction, her face changing from human to something distorted and cruel. Both men could feel the anger in the air as the figure charged in their direction. Without another word they both sprinted back in the direction they had come, racing towards the slender figure at the end of the hall.

“Hurry!” the younger woman screamed, holding out her hands to the two running figures. “Hurry!”

The two men made a simultaneous leap and landed in a heap at her feet, sliding past her to slam into the wall. Behind them, the wailing of the demon seemed to dissipate, disappearing with a disappointed moan. “Ouch! That was close,” Nick muttered, picking himself up off the floor.

“Nick! What happened?” Derek flew out of Cain’s quarters and grabbed his young friend by the arm. “One minute the two of you were racing out the door the next you were tumbling back towards us.”

“Hell if I know,” Nick replied, shrugging off his friend’s hands. He looked over at the young detective, who was pulling free of his father’s ministrations. “Ask Peter’s dad. Or better yet, ask that girl.” He stopped and looked around, puzzled. “Hey, where did she go?”

Peter turned quickly, searching the now small hallway in surprise. “She was just here! Where did she go?”

“Damn! She got past us!” Nick exclaimed, banging the wall with his fist. 

“No. I think our Fox Spirit simply changed her appearance,” Li Sung’s voice was deadly serious. He stood in the entrance to Caine’s apartment and motioned behind him. “Look here.”

The men entered the doorway and looked in the direction of the terrace. There, swishing its bushy tail playfully sat a sleek red fox. It stared with bright eyes at the astonished group then leaped out the door and was gone.


	16. More information on the Real Story

“Did I just see…?” Peter asked, looking from his father to Lo Si with wide eyes. Derek walked quickly past the younger man and stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the doors wide open behind him. Kermit took a position by the door, his gun tucked securely in its holster.

“Fox Spirit,” Nick replied, limping over to a bench and dropping into it with a sigh. “You get used to it after a while.”

“Get used to what?” Kermit asked.

“Seeing things that don’t exist.” 

“The Fox Spirit does exist,” Caine insisted, moving past his son into the room 

“She could have killed us.” Nick commented thoughtfully. “But she didn’t. Why not? Why go for the family and not for us. I would think we’d be more of a threat.”

“And who was that other spirit,” Peter asked, watching his father and Lo Si begin to gather herbs from the numerous bottles in Caine’s collection. “She looked like a character out of one those bad B-movies Lo Si’s grand-nephews watch on late-night television. You know, the standard peasant woman in danger character that gets whacked to force the hero into battle against the bad-guy.”

Nick looked at the younger detective with a grin. “Been watching a few of those yourself?”

Peter blushed, then grinned. “Yeah, well, they’re kind of funny.”

“Gentlemen, we need to get down to business.” Kermit pulled a stool from behind a worktable and perched himself atop it, making sure he could watch both doors at the same time. “What do we know and what do we think we know?”

“We know there is at least one Fox Spirit – the young woman who just disappeared from this room,” Peter replied, dropping onto the floor at Kermit’s feet. “We also know there is a secondary being, an older woman, who appears to have some issues.”

“Question is, who’s the killer – the girl, the older woman or both of them? And if this is supposed to be all about revenge, why kill people not related to the family?” A buzzing sound sent the three men in search of their cell phones. Nick waved a hand at the others, signaling the call was for him. “Yeah, Alex. What do you have for us?”

“I ran a trace on the trail of bodies this spirit is leaving behind and something very interesting came up. The death of these people in some way benefited Yuan’s family.”

“But I thought they were strangers to the family?” Nick asked in confusion.

“They were strangers but they in some way still effected the family. The deaths in Portland, for instance, allowed the family’s lawyer’s time to arrange for paper work to keep the family from being deported. Seems they had lost some the documentation they needed to stay in this country during the move from Montreal and the INS was being less then sympathetic. The case was assigned to a Lowell Thomas of the Portland office. Two nights before he was supposed to make a final recommendation on their case, he was found dead in an alleyway behind his office. The body was in such bad shape he had to be identified by dental records. What was most interesting was that all his paper work on the case had been destroyed in a small office fire that no one could explain. Between his death and the loss of the investigators notes, the INS didn’t feel it could push forward right away to deport and so their lawyer was able to buy time to get things straightened out.”

“Straightened out or bought out?” Nick asked, relaying Alex’s words to the others in the room.

“Good question. One of the other deaths was a reputed “Snake-head” or smuggler of illegals who the INS believed might have brought some members of Yuan’s family here from China. Another death was a drug dealer named Santos that was reputed to have bragged about having an inside track to a major shipment of drugs coming out of Asia just hours before his death. All the bodies were found desiccated, as though someone had sucked the very life out of them and left the shells behind.” Alex’s voice was sounding more and more concerned. “Nick, watch yourself. This family is not as innocent as they are making themselves out to be.”

“I’ll watch our backs,” Nick replied, promising to call later if there were any new developments. He relayed the rest of Alex’s information to the group, including the prospect of a drug connection to the family.

“Santos?” Peter looked up at the ex-soldier with a start. “The dealer I was making a case on had an associate who died recently by that name. Maybe Lopez and his slime bag crew are this creature’s next target.”

Nick winced at the thought. “Who’s Lopez?”

“A drug smuggler and murder I’ve been investigating for months. His common-law wife had offered to testify against him then backed out at the last minute. Blew my case apart when she did that.” Peter looked across at Kermit with a frown. “Santos was his lieutenant, his right hand man.”

“Whoever her target, we must find a way to stop her.” Derek’s voice was somber as he stepped back into the room from the balcony.

“Why bother?” Nick asked, testily. “Looks like she’d be doing the community a favor by taking out creeps like that.”

“She attacks not only the guilty but the innocent,” Caine replied, quietly. “This is why she must be stopped.”

“Okay, so I’ve got a thought here,” Kermit commented dryly. “We’ve got two ladies, one of which is killing to benefit the family and one who’s making a meal of them. So who called up which spirit?”

Caine, Lo Si and Li Sung all looked at the former mercenary with interest. “That is a valid question.” Caine turned to the two older men. “Perhaps we should return to the family dwelling and make some inquiries.”

“Not a good idea,” Nick responded quickly. “If one of them is responsible for this killing force being released, they’re not likely to have too many qualms about pointing her in our direction.”

“I think they already have,” Peter said somberly.


	17. SF House finds more answers

Alexandra Moreau hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh. Talking to the Boston House was almost as maddening as talking to Derek. “All this time I thought we were on the same team,” she grumbled, setting her tea on the edge of the computer console. “To hear that woman talk you’d think we were the enemy.” She called up the file she had been reading through before the call, an entry from the journal of a Legacy investigator who had first noticed the Shaolin priest Kwai Chang Caine in the old West. 

The investigator had been looking into reports of demonic forces feeding on the immigrant population in one of the towns that had cropped up in California after the Civil War. He had discovered, to his horror, that the real culprits were the local land baron and his son, who had concocted the demon story to keep their Chinese workers in line. What they had not counted on was an itinerant monk who had come into town and had stood up for the frightened workers. That monk had been Kwai Chang Caine. The Legacy investigator had noted that the priest Caine, while being very accomplished as a fighter, had also shown some sensitivity to the Sight – a talent the young priest seemed to be very comfortable integrating into his normal existence. There was more to the file but Alex had read enough to get a feel for the Legacy’s interest in the man. She switched to her email system to download the information the Singapore House had sent about Yuan’s family connections in China. 

she thought to herself, scanning quickly through pages of facts and figures. The Singapore House had information from contacts on the mainland on various deaths that had occurred in the village the family had come from, deaths for which there was no simple answer. All the victims had been found in their homes or fields, dried and brittle bones and skin all that was left of what had been healthy individuals. It was as though they had aged a hundred years in one night. And all had died after some interaction with Yuan’s family. "It’s almost as though this spirit is protecting the family, not striking against it" she mused, sitting back in her chair.

The sound of the phone roused her from her reverie. At the other end, Thomas Maxim, a member of the Boston House, cleared his throat nervously before speaking. “Alex?”

“Yes Thomas, I hear you. Did you find out anything more about Sloanville?”

“Only that it seems to have had more than its fair share of interesting occurrences since a certain Shaolin priest entered the area. Seems the Kwai Chang Caine of this generation is a magnet for Dark Forces, both corporeal and supernatural.”

“Wonderful,” Alex muttered. “Just bloody wonderful. Anything else?”

“No, nothing substantial. Is there anything else our House can do for you?”

Alex thanked the man and hung up, staring at the phone thoughtfully. She looked back at her email and saw that another message had arrived from the Singapore House marked urgent. 

The message was from Karen Tso, a Legacy member Alex had known for many years. As she read through the note, Alex could feel her blood growing cold in her veins. The local authorities had raided the Yuan’s ancestral home after reports from the local villagers that something on the land had killed their livestock and possibly was related to the unsolved deaths which had occurred before the family had left. Karen had been able to get one of her contacts on the mainland to visit the home with the police. Within the walls of the home, the authorities had found evidence of Dark Magic being performed and possible blood sacrifices. They had also found human remains, bits of bone that had been burned in an outdoor fire pit. Karen’s contact believed that someone in the family had tried to call up and bind a hungry ghost to their will. 

This case was becoming uglier by the second.


	18. Talking to the Fox Spirit again

Nick closed his cell phone with a frustrated click. “Alex just heard from Singapore.”

“What did they have to say,” Derek asked, somberly.

“They found evidence that someone was playing with magic at Yuan’s family home. Alex’s friend thinks that whoever it was called up a hungry spirit to bind it to their will.”

“This would explain the murders,” Li Sung exclaimed. “The wizard would use the ghost’s hunger as a weapon. He or she has tied the spirit to them, forcing it to do their will and keeping it from continuing along its journey into the afterlife. The spirit would be forced to quench its unending hunger by feeding on the blood of the victims chosen for it.”

“This obscenity must be stopped,” Caine replied, anger in his usually gentle voice.

“Fine, but which family member do we run in?” Kermit looked up from his inspection of the various herbs on the worktable with a frown. “And why is that Fox Spirit girl hanging around?”

“Maybe we should ask her that question,” Nick replied, looking past the older men to Peter.

“No. That would not be wise,” Lo Si said. “Fox Spirit’s are tricksters. She will lie to you to amuse herself.”

“I’m hurt,” a feminine voice floated out of the doorway. The Fox Spirit stepped forward from the shadows, a ripe peach in her hand. “And here I though we were all going to be such good friends.”

“Depends on you lady,” Nick replied, stepping forward with Peter at his back. 

The girl sighed and tossed the half-eaten fruit neatly into a wastebasket. “Oh, all right. This game is growing boring anyway.”

“So what do we call you?” Peter asked, curious in spite of himself. “Ghost, Spirit, or what?”

“Mei Lin,” she replied with a bright smile. “It’s not really my name, though. I can’t give you that. Names have power and I’d just as soon not give you anymore power over me than I have to.”

“For a spirit from China, your English is pretty good,” Nick, remarked.

“It should be. I’ve lived in America for over one hundred years.” She sauntered over to the workbench and looked with mild disdain at the herbs Kermit had been examining. “Planning on making a stew?”

“A hundred years? But that doesn’t make sense,” Peter exclaimed, looking back at his father and Lo Si. “Nick, didn’t your friend say that Yuan’s family moved to the states in the last year?”

“Mei Lin didn’t move with the family,” Derek surmised. “She must have come here with immigrants from China shortly after the Civil War.”

“Excuse me,” the Fox Spirit broke in, exasperated. “But I can answer questions for myself.”

“So answer them already,” Kermit growled.

The raven-haired woman flashed a mischievous smile at the ex-mercenary and perched herself on a stool. “I did come here after your Civil War, a time when many of my countrymen were coming to these shores in search of a better life. Needless to say, they didn’t always find what they were looking for. An elderly apothecary who had found me hurt in his garden just prior to his coming to join his grandson brought me over as a young cub. I watched over his family for as long as he lived, then moved on with his grandson and great-grandson. It was while I was keeping tabs as you Americans put it on his descendent that I saw the hungry ghost Yuan’s family had brought with them to further their ambitions. I suppose I started to pick on the family out of sympathy for my fellow supernatural being.”

“I think I can think of a better reason than that,” Derek shot back, his voice low and deep. “I think that if we review the victims of this angry spirit, we’ll find one name that you're are particularly familiar with.” The Legacy Precept’s eyes stared off into the distance as a vision of the past came to him, a vision of a young oriental man in a policeman’s uniform dying in agony in an alleyway. Sitting beside him, howling in pain and rage was the Fox Spirit, blood tears falling from her eyes. He gasped as the vision stared back at him with hate. 

“Whatever my reasons,” Mei Lin replied, “I am your best shot at surviving an encounter with that ghost. So, are we partners or what?”

“Works for me,” Nick said, pulling up a chair beside her.

“Me too,” Peter chimed in, leaning on the workbench and smiling at the young woman.

Caine, Lo Si and Derek exchanged worried looks at the tableau before them. Li Sung smiled at Kermit and shrugged. The ex-mercenary sighed and pushed his trademark dark glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and settled in for what was shaping up to be a very long night.


	19. Planning

Nick settled himself on the floor of Caine’s workshop. “So, where do we start?”

Derek frowned then turned to Li Sung. “Didn’t Yuan say that the spirit in my vision was his eldest brother’s first wife? What did he call her?”

“Jade Flower.” Li Sung responded, moving swiftly between the apothecary’s. “If she is the hungry ghost, then Yuan’s brother must be somehow involved with her actions.”

“Yuan said his brother killed his wife because he found her draining the life from a servant.” Derek continued, trying to remember the rest of that conversation. It seemed like so long ago yet it had only taken place a few hours previously. “His brother had discovered her secret – that she was a Fox Spirit.”

“That ghost was never one of my kind.” Mei Lin snorted. She pulled up a stool across the room from the younger men and sat down demurely. “I would know if she had been a Fox Spirit. We recognize our own kind.”

“Your friend said the police found evidence of Black Arts at the families home.” Peter interjected. “How’s this for a scenario? Yuan’s brother studies Black Magic. He comes across something, a spell of some sort, that will allow him to bind a ghost to his will, a ghost that will kill on command and won’t turn on its employer. He sees the possibilities. Now he can get rid of anyone who stands in the way of his family’s interests. But he needs a particular ghost, one that will have an incentive to be loyal to her captor. Who better than his wife?”

“Now I know I’ve lived in America too long.” Mei Lin replied dryly. “The idea that some woman would allow herself to be murdered to better serve her husband really sounds sick to me.”

“Perhaps, but it is possible. That spirit looked to be of an older woman. Not someone Zhou Teng-Hui would have chosen for himself if he had a choice.” Nick looked around at the assembly with a grim expression. “Maybe the marriage was arranged. Maybe she felt grateful that anyone would marry her. Or maybe she just plain loved the creep. Whatever her motives, she died and was bound to the family as its own personal attack dog. And Yuan knew it from the first. That load of crap he fed us when Derek first had his vision was meant to throw us off the track.”

“Whoa! Back that up, Nick. What exactly did Yuan say to you?” Peter asked, confused.

“That his brother’s wife was a Fox Spirit, that his brother had murdered her after finding her killing one of his servants and had buried her without ceremony so now she was killing them.”

“It sound more like Yuan was trying to get us to go after the ghost and destroy her, not like he was trying to throw us off the track.” Kermit mused, pulling his chair from the other room and settling in the far corner.

“Sounds like he was trying to play both ends against the middle.” Nick insisted, stubbornly. “I think he wanted us to go after the ghost alright. But I don’t think he wanted us to look too closely at his brother’s involvement in her actions.”

“But he admitted his brother killed the woman.” Peter pointed out.

“Yeah, so we would feel sorry for the family being attacked for doing the right thing and killing a demon.” Nick glanced at Mei Ling quizzically. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Mei Ling replied with a laugh. “And I tend to agree with your take on the situation. But that doesn’t help us send her to her rest.”

“No, but it does give us a target.” Kermit looked around the room somberly. “Attach Zhou Teng-Hui and his ghostly bodyguard will have to strike again. But this time, it will be in a time and place of our choosing.” 

Caine looked up at Kermit’s last comments. “Yes. I agree. The Ancient and I have found a way to break her chains and send her freely into the spirit realm. If she can be lured to a place of sanctuary where the proper words can be said for her and the proper incense burned, she can be set free.”

“Has anyone taken into consideration that the lady might not want to be free?” Mei Ling mused, thoughtfully. “After all, she might have gone into this with her eyes wide open. She might actually think she’s protecting her family.”

“What would you suggest we do?” Derek asked.

“Prove to her that she was manipulated into making her sacrifice. Prove to her that she was used and let her make her own choice about the path she takes.” Mei Ling smiled cruelly. “And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll rend that hungry spirit into a thousand little ectoplasmic pieces and you can bury what’s left.”

The sound of a cell phone ringing startled the assembly. Peter fished his phone from behind his back and flipped it open. “Yeah Jody, what’s up?” He listened for a moment, his face turning pale at the news he was hearing. “Thanks, partner.” Peter closed the phone and laid it on the bench. “Looks like the ghost’s controller just made his move to cement a relationship with his new drug dealing allies. They just found Lopez’s wife in an alley in Chinatown. At least, they think it’s his wife. The coroner can’t be sure. Seems all that was left of the body was a shriveled husk.”


	20. Damned family conversations

Yuan paced his family’s home anxiously. He could hear his elderly father arguing with his brother, demanding that he send for the priest again to bless their home. He stopped and looked down with a mixture of sadness and horror at his youngest nephew, a boy who had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday. The young man’s black hair was streaked with gray and his round face was already lined and withered. If he had known better, Yuan would have believed the boy was fifty. “Tommy? Perhaps you should rest.”

Tommy looked back at his uncle with sadness. “If I sleep, what age will I be when I wake up? Every time I close my eyes, she comes to me and takes more and more of my life. One of these days I’m not going to wake up at all.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Zien answered angrily, marching past his brother to grasp his youngest son’s arm. “Go upstairs and take your brothers and sisters with you. We’re about to have guests and I don’t want you all underfoot.”

Tommy shrugged loose from his father’s grasp and stumbled from the room, giving his uncle a despairing glance. Yuan sighed then turned back to his brother. “Guests?”

“Our partner here in Sloanville will be arriving to talk about distribution of our product. He will be much more receptive to our terms now that we have eliminated the danger to his business.”

“Another death?” Yuan moaned softly. “How many more must die before it is enough?”

“These deaths are nothing.” His brother answered tightly. “They were dangers to the family, to me. Once we have become a wealthy, powerful force in our community, the deaths will be unnecessary.”

“And you will release Jade Flower to her eternal rest?” his brother asked timidly.

“What I do with my wife is my concern.” Zien replied coldly. “She is too useful to discard completely. And even powerful men have need of guards for their wealth.”

“Why does she attack the family?” Yuan mused, looking furtively around the room. “If she is meant to protect us, why does she kill us?”

“I do not know.” Zien admitted somberly. “Perhaps I did not recite the binding spell properly. At any rate, it is a small thing.”

“A small thing? Your son is aged vastly beyond his years. Your daughters shuffle around this house like old women. How will this family continue if none of our children become old before their time?”

“It is a small thing to give a few years of their lives to keep that ghost sated. So long as she feeds on them, she does not feed on us my brother. And we can find new wives and have new children to continue the family. Children who will be more appreciative of all they have been given. Children who will take an interest in continuing the family business.”

“Children who will become drug smugglers and murderers like their father.” Yuan replied bitterly. 

“Just so.” his brother agreed. The sound of the doorbell ringing from the front of the house interrupted his train of thought. With a cruel smile he reached out and gave is brother a push towards the door. “Now wipe that sour look from your face and prepare to greet our guests with me. Remember, brother, your hands are no cleaner in this than mine are. It was your words that convinced Jade Flower of the necessity of this action.” The two brothers left the study, neither noticing the dust stirring in the corner and the soft wailing sound that come from its darkest corner.


	21. Confrontations

It was decided that Peter, Nick and Kermit would ride together to Yuan’s home and confront his brother with Yuan’s accusation. Caine, Lo Si and Li Sung would enter the home secretly through the back entrance and prepare for the ghost’s attack. Derek would act as guard for the older men, keeping any of the family who might be so inclined from stopping their ceremony. That left only the Fox Spirit, Mei Ling, to bring up the rear.

“I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea.” Nick commented as they piled into Peter’s car. Kermit, preferring his own driving to Peter’s, was pulling his car up behind them. “It sounds like she might have a personal grudge against this family.”

“Your friend Derek sure seemed to think so.” Peter agreed, cautiously pulling into traffic before his gunned his engine. “ But I don’t think any of us was capable of stopping her.”

“Not without losing a few years off our lives.” Nick agreed. They rode the rest of the short distance to the family’s home in companianble silence. Once in the neighborhood, Peter found a vacant lot and pulled in with Kermit beside him.

“Hey kid, do those cars look familiar?” Kermit asked, pointing down the street.

“Hell yes, they do. That’s Lopez’s ride. What’s he doing here?”

“Maybe he’s here to pay for the job that ghost did on his wife.” Kermit replied, pulling his gun from its holster. “This is getting complicated.”

A slight figure suddenly appeared on the family’s doorstep, catching Nick’s eye. He watched aghast as Mei Ling calmly opened the front door and walked inside. “What the…? Our Fox Spirit just did an end run around us all. She’s in the house!” He dashed down the street, with Peter and Kermit in pursuit, hoping that whatever the immortal being had in mind wouldn’t be the death of his Precept or their new friends.

\--

Inside the house, Lopez was seated comfortably in a chair with his back to the corner. Beside him was Tim Chung, his new second in command. Both men glanced around the run furtively. “So, who do I have to thank for getting rid of my old lady for me?”

Zien smiled his best insincere smile. “My methods are best left secret. But you need not worry about any further interference from disloyal minions or over-zealous police. I will arrange for the safety of our business and you will arrange for its profit.”

“What’s to keep me from taking over your protection racket and cutting you out completely?” Lopez asked, coldly.

“My protection racket, as you call it, is linked to the safety of my family. If it were ever compromised…well, I couldn’t be responsible for what would happen. Your late associate, Mr. Santos, threatened me in a similar manner and we all know what happened to him.”

“He became a dried up little prune of a man.” a woman’s voice replied from the doorway. To the astonishment of the assembled men, a young oriental woman appeared in the room, seeming to materialize from thin air. “It’s an easy trick to pull. Here, let me show you how it’s done.” She moved with lightning speed across the room and pinned Chung to his chair, kissing him passionately as she did so. The young man, at first, seemed pleased by the attention. Then, just as suddenly, his sighs of pleasure became moans of pain as he aged rapidly before their astonished eyes. The young woman pulled back from the chair with a satisfied sigh as his lifeless body fell in a heap to the floor. The young man had gone from twenty-something to desiccated corpse in less than a minute.

Lopez leaped from his seat, pulling his gun as he did. “What is this, a trap?”

Mei Ling smiled wickedly. “Oh you Americans! Always pulling guns! As if that would help anything right now.” She moved from the chair with preternatural speed, reaching the astonished drug dealer before he could react. With a quick shove, she sent him flying against the wall, knocking him senseless. Then she turned and faced the other two men in the room. “So, where’s this faux Fox Spirit of yours?”

“You are a real Fox Spirit!” Yuan sputtered, backing up in confusion. He jumped in terror as the door flew open to reveal the rest of her associates. Peter, Nick and Kermit immediately took up positions behind her, Peter stooping briefly to check on Lopez.

“He’s out for the count.” Peter commented, keeping his weapon trained on Yuan and his brother. 

Caine, Lo Si and Li Sung also entered the room with Derek following closely behind them. He closed the door softly and leaned against it, keeping anyone from entering before the ceremony was complete. “Now, we will complete what was begun.” Lo Si intoned, beginning the ceremony.

A wailing sound filled the room as the hungry ghost appeared above the two brothers, threatening the assembled priests and soldiers. “I think my wife will feast well tonight.” Zien smirked.

“Will she? Did you tell her why she had to die?” Mei Ling shouted, her human form blurring as her supernatural form began to rise to the surface. “Did you tell her she was to die so that you could become rich and powerful? Did you tell her she had to die so that you could find yourself a new, young wife to expand your family?”

“That’s why he never tried to stop his family being attacked.” Nick exclaimed, bracing himself against a wall as the ghost’s fury increased. “They were her kids so they were expendable. He could always go out and find some hot little number and have more.”

“It must have been the perfect solution.” Peter exclaimed, sitting on the prone body of the drug dealer to keep from being blown away. “He’d get power and riches and be rid of everything that reminded him of his old life, including the children of his arranged marriage. It was arranged wasn’t it Zien? You got stuck with some plain Jane farmers daughter who would have been happy never to leave her back-woods existence. But you had other plans, didn’t you?”

“Other plans that included murdering your own wife so that you could use her as a supernatural pit bull, killing anything that got in your way.” Kermit struggled to stand beside Derek, helping him to keep the door closed.

“Yes! That was what he wanted. Power, it was always for power!” Yuan screamed, scrambling away from the image of his dead sister-in-law. “He never loved her, never wanted her for a wife. When he found the spells to bind a ghost to his will, he knew he had found his way out of this accursed relationship. But he knew if he told her what he wanted, she would hesitate. She would fear for her children who would be left in his hands. So he sent me to do his dirty work for him. He knew she would believe my words, believe that I wanted only the best for her and her children.”

“Because you were the only one who had been kind to her.” Mei Ling said softly, kneeling on the hardwood floor. “He used your kindness to betray her.”

“Yes! I betrayed her; I betrayed a soul that trusted me. But I had no choice. He would have done it whether I had spoken or not. And when he had his hungry ghost, he would have sent her to finish me for disobeying him as he did our nephew, who had offered us sanctuary here in America. Once he was dead, all that he owned was my brothers and no one was left to question what we did.” The hysterical man fell to floor beside Lo Si, weeping uncontrollably.

“It doesn’t matter what this worm of a brother of mine says.” Snarled Zien. “What matters is that I control this hungry ghost. She feeds from the life forces I give her or she starves if that is what I command. And none of your puny words will change that!”

Above them, the ghostly entity seemed to grow even more ajitated, screaming madly and sweeping any object not nailed down around the room like a tornado. Suddenly, she swooped down and enveloped the kneeling figure of Mei Ling, surrounding her with smoke. Peter and Nick immediately tried to reach the Fox Spirit only to be thrown back by a supernatural force. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the event had ended. The smoke cleared and only Mei Ling remained, her head bowed as if in prayer. She looked up at Zien with glowing red eyes and smiled. “Hello husband.” She said in Chinese.

Zien screamed in horror.


	22. Someone gets what is coming to him

Zien rushed the kneeling figure, arms outstretched and fists clenched. The woman sidestepped him neatly. “What is the matter dear husband?” she murmured in English, “Aren’t you glad to see us?”

“What’s happening?” Nick asked, looking over at Peter.

“Jade Flower and the Fox Spirit have united into one being.” Caine replied in horror.

“Best of both worlds.” The woman smiled seductively as she stalked towards the terrified Zien. “You controlled the ghost but not the fox. Together we are stronger than we were apart. And we both have score to settle with you.” She preened seductively, smiling a wicked smile. “Remember that young cop in Toronto you sent us after because he was getting too close to your drugs. Well, he was under my protection and I take it personally when someone takes something or someone that belongs to me.” Suddenly she pounced, pulling the man into a passionate embrace. The room filled with his screams of anguish, then went silent as his withered form fell from her arms. “Aah! I feel much better now.” She turned and looked down at the prostrate form of Yuan. “Hmmm, what ever shall I do with you?”  
“Leave this man unharmed.” Lo Si exclaimed, taking a stand in front of the overwhelmed figure. “He has suffered enough.”

“Has he?” she asked, bitterly. “He lives and we do not. It was his words that made us believe the lies, his kindness that betrayed us into darkness and eternal hunger.”

“We can end your pain.” Li Sung replied, lighting another set of incense sticks. “But first you must separate yourself from the Fox Spirit. Her immortal being will keep you trapped in this world of hunger forever.”

The woman looked at the priests with sadness then glanced down at the drug dealer Peter was still sitting on. “Let me feed once more that I may not enter the spirit real in pain.”

“No way.” Peter replied, shoving the prone form further towards the wall. “The law will take care of him, not you.”

“The law did not punish Zien for our death. Why should I believe it would do better with this man?” The woman’s figure started to shiver uncontrollably then as suddenly as they were joined, the two were separate again. Mei Ling fell back to her knees in exhaustion. The ghost of Jade Flower hovered uncertainly beside her. Behind them, Lo Si, Caine and Li Sung began the funeral rite again. Derek stepped forward to offer his assistance and was shoved gently back by Kermit.

“This is their game now. Let them play it.” the ex-mercenary caught the eye of both the younger men and motioned them to stay where they were. Both nodded and sat back down, waiting for the ceremony to end. 

The ghost listened to the chants quietly; breathing in the fragrent smoke then visibly began to relax. Her anger dissipated, and her once substantial form began to grow opaque as she gave herself up to the release of the spirit realm. Her broad peasant’s face shone with the peace she had been denied in both life and death. With a bow to the Shaolin and their friend, she stretched forth her arms and vanished.

“Whoa, that was close.” Nick exclaimed. “What in hell did you think you were doing Mei Ling…Where did she go?” 

The men looked back at where they had last seen the kneeling figure of the Fox Spirit. There was no one there. Peter glanced out of the nearby window and motioned to the others. “I think I’ve found her.”

They all gathered around the windowsill and peered out into the growing dusk. Out by the hedges they could barely see the figure of a small, red fox strolling nonchalantly away from the house. It turned and grinned at them, its green eyes sparkling with mirth, then shot away, losing itself in the night shadows. The drug dealer at Peter’s feet stirred and pulled himself upright, staring around at the carnage before him.  
“What happened?” he asked, befuddled.

“You want to tell him, or should I?” Kermit asked, sarcastically.


	23. An end - or not

Forty-eight hours later, it was time for the Legacy team and their friend to begin the trip back to San Francisco. Peter and Nick threw the last of the bags in the back of the rented car with Kermit watching nearby. “I guess you three are all set.” Peter said, slamming the hood down.

“Yeah, listen if either of you is ever in San Francisco, look me up. I know some great seafood restaurants.” Nick shook Peter’s hand enthusiastically then turned to Kermit. “I mean it, man. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Kid, I’m a lot stranger than you think.” Kermit replied, and then gripped the ex-SEAL’s hand in goodbye. “There’s a convention in a few months for software designers in that area. Maybe I’ll look you up and you can tell me about this Luna Foundation of yours. I found some really interesting stuff about it on the Web.”

“Oh boy, just what I didn’t want to hear.” Nick chuckled. “Say, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what happened with your drug runner Lopez?”

Peter grinned. “Turns out he was so spooked by what he saw he turned himself in.”

“I heard someone had told him the ghost might come back if he didn’t turn himself in.” Kermit drawled. “I wonder who did that?”

“Maybe a little bird told him?” Peter replied gleefully. “ Or maybe it was a little fox…?”

The other two men groaned then laughed at the thought of the cold-blooded drug dealer being frightened by a little fox, even one that had been around for a hundred years.

Inside, Derek and Li Sung also said their goodbyes. “It has been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Caine.” Derek bowed to both the older men then turned to his old friend. “When ever you’re ready?”

“Ah, Derek, still always in a hurry.” Li Sung replied with affection. “Lo Si, what will be done with Yuan?”

“Peter has spoken to the authorities. His statement implicating his brother in Jade Flower’s death has closed all investigations. My son has convinced the other agencies that Zien alone was responsible for the deaths that occurred around his family. They will look no further.”

“He is a broken man.” Derek mused. “What will he do now?”  
“Try to help the remaining members of his family the best he can.” Caine replied softly. “They are all he has left.”

“And the Fox Spirit Mei Ling?” Derek asked carefully. 

“She has not been seen. And the attacks on the other family members appear to have stopped. Since the ghost was released the source of that evil was vanquished, there was no further reason for her to remain.” Caine accompanied the men as they left the brownstone and settled into the car. “May you have a peaceful journey, my friends.”

“Good-bye old friend.” Li Sung hugged Lo Si enthusiastically. “Try to keep out of trouble.”

“What trouble could I find? I’m only an old man.” Lo Si replied playfully. “Visit us again soon and we will regale these youngsters with real tales of adventures.”

“Goodbye, my friends.” Derek replied, settling into the passenger seat. A flash of red caught his eye and for a moment he imagined he could still see the Fox Spirit sitting in the alleyway, its ever-present smile and twinkling eyes gleaming out of the gloom. Then he shook his head and the vision left him. “Until we meet again.”

Caine glanced down the alleyway curiously, looking for what had attracted the other man’s attention. For a moment he thought he could see the human form of Mei Ling standing in the shadows, an amused look still on her face. Then the moment passed and the alley was empty again. “Yes, until we meet again.” He watched the car drive off in silence and wondered just when that moment would be.

Peter stepped back up on the curb beside his father. “I liked them. Especially Nick. He and I were a pretty good team.” He said softly. “Do you suppose we’ll see them again?”

“It is a small world.” Caine replied softly. “Perhaps, one day, we will be able to visit their small corner of it.” He put his arm around his son as they both re-entered the brownstone with Lo Si at their side.

From the depths of the alley a figure moved out into the street and watched the car disappear. “It’s definitely a small world, Caine.” The Fox Spirit mused. “But at least it’s little brighter now that you have met the Legacy.” She smiled and sauntered away, merging with the crowd as the world of Chinatown settled back into its normal mode.


End file.
